saldando cuentas
by yoxo
Summary: Dominique después de varios años lejos de su familia regresa después de ser abandonada por esta misma pero regresa con sorpresas   Pero principalmente regresa para saldar una cuenta que dejo pendiente  Una vida por otra
1. Chapter 1

Una feliz familia conformada por 3 rubios y un pelirrojo caminaban sonrientes por las calles de Londres mágico si aquella familia era nada más ni nada menos que los Weasley -Delacour

Bill quien tomaba la mano de su esposa se notaba que los años les pasaban las cuentas pero para su suerte no se notaba del todo a su lado iba Victoire que era la copia exacta de Fleur en su juventud contando ya con sus 22 años recién cumplidos y alado de ella Louis de 18 que era lo mismo solo que en versión masculina los tres con su cabello rubio dorado sus ojos tal cual gotas de aguas azules cristalinos piel blanca sin ninguna peca y sobre todo ese aire característico que solo las veeleas tienen está feliz familia estaba dando un ameno paseo como acostumbraban pero sin embargo a pesar de pasárselo de lo mejor Bill y Fleur sentían que algo faltaba o más bien alguien y ese alguien era

Dominique

Su pequeña la cual años atrás los había abandonado o mejor dicho ellos la obligaron a abandonarlos así como se escucha desde los 11 años ellos obligaron a la todavía pequeña Dominique a alejarse de ellos y enviarla a Francia el ¿Por qué? Es simple Dominique no era refinada como su madre ni inteligente como su padre ella era quien quieras ser y eso era precisamente lo que la llevo a Francia tras varias peleas con Fleur por su comportamiento el cual en opinión de Fleur no era propio de una señorita y sus constates peleas con victoire por todo hasta por que ambas respiraban el mismo aire más sumando los regaños de Bill por las notas en su escuela muggle y sus constantes peleas y las bromas constantes que le jugaba a Louis solamente porque sí; habían tenido como consecuencia la escuela de Beauxbatons de magia y hechicería alegando que allí aprendería a comportarse como se debe; esto había sido un duro golpe para Dominique pues siempre se había imaginado yendo a Hogwarts junto con sus demás primos para ella asistir a Hogwarts era todo; eso era lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido aguantaba los regaños, las peleas, los castigos pero ese en definitivamente no

No era simplemente la escuela si no que estaría lejos de toda su familia, sus amigos, su casa, sus costumbres en resumen su vida

Y lo que Bill y Fleur no sabían en ese momento era que su pequeña hija no hacía lo que hacía porque si, si era uno de sus tantos intentos en vano por llamar la atención por que notaran que existía y que no era la siempre perfecta Victoire o el inteligente Louis ella era Dominique la rubia platinada de ojos azules intensos que se asemejaban a el mar embravecido (molesto, intenso) y piel no del todo blanca con pequeñas pecas el su cuerpo, la que adoraba hacer bromas, la que le importaba un comino si se le ensuciaba el vestido o si se veía bien, la que sacaba malas notas solo porque a los maestros no les parecía que la pequeña se les encarara cuando las cosas les parecían injustas, la que pelaba solo por que escuchaba hablar mal acerca de sus hermanos aunque estos no lo supieran, la que se defendía y no se dejaba pisotear por nada ni por nadie, la que peleaba y les jugaba constantemente bromas a sus hermanos por que no sabía demostrar sus sentimiento de cuanto los quería ya que nunca se le dieron las palabras esa era exactamente Dominique la pequeña rebelde

A la que por desgracia habían alejado aun cuando la vieron llorar y suplicarles que por favor no la enviaran a Francia que ella quería estar allí con ellos con su familia.

Y a la que después quisieron traer de vuelta cuando se dieron cuenta de su error pero desgraciadamente no pudieron ya que la pequeña Dominique no había querido regresar aun cuando ellos personalmente la fuero a buscar a Francia de eso ya 2 años y es que la que en ese momento no era una pequeña si o una mujer hecha y derecha; ellos insistieron en traerla de regreso con ellos y su familia que terminara en Hogwarts su séptimo año, pero Dominique se había negado ella no quería volver no con ellos ella que paso noches en vela llorando porque su familia la abandono, porque no la querían; ahora no quería volver a su amado y soñado Hogwarts el lugar donde estaba su familia

Ellos al ver la insistencia de su hija por quedarse no le quedo mas de otra que utilizar su última carta obligar a Dominique a dejar Beauxbatons por la buenas o por las malas pero cuál fue su sorpresa al querer sacarla por la fuerza de Beauxbatons al hablar con su directora esta le dijo que no podrían

El ¿Por qué?

Resulto ser que Dominique acababa de cumplir ese mismo verano su mayoría de edad lo cual decía que si ella decidía quedarse o irse esa su decisión

Así que con el corazón hecho pedazos regresaron a Inglaterra con una terrible culpa y sin su hija ahora comprendieron como se sintió Dominique

Ahora dos años después cuando caminaban por esas calles de Londres mágico recordando todo esto la cara de desprecio, odio y tristeza de Dominique al verlos se les hacia pequeño el corazón y más aun cuando vieron a una hermosa mujer con su cabello rubio platinado de ojos azules como el mar saliendo de una tienda sonriendo feliz sintieron como si el aire les faltara y se quedaron estáticos en su lugar

Louis y Victoire al notar el repentino cambio de actitud de sus padre se detuvieron con ellos y miraron donde sus padres miraban como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Al dirigir sus miradas a ese punto en especifico entendieron el ¿por que? Esa chica era igual a Dominique pero No podía ser ella no podía estar aquí o si en definitiva No ella había dicho claramente que no pensaba a volver a Londres que su vida estaba en Francia pero todo eso quedo desecho cuando escucharon los siguiente

-_Dominique cariño espérame quieres_ –dijo un hombre alto un poco musculoso de buen porte castaño con unos ojos grises –_recuerda que si corres no podre alcanzarte_ –dijo mientras salía con un pequeño de no más de un año tomado de la mano era en si una mezcla de ambos el cabello castaño de aquel hombre y los ojos azules de Dominique se acerco a Dominique con el pequeño el cual le extendió su pequeña manita a Dominique esta la tomo pero al sentir miradas sobre ella voltio en todas las direcciones buscando la mirada hasta que sus ojos chocaron con eso 4 pares de ojos; sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlos hacia dos años que no los veía a ellos y más de 9 años que no veía a sus hermanos

En sus ojos habían sentimientos mezclados alegría por verlos de nuevo después de años, enojo, tristeza, furia, felicidad y muchos más se quedo mirándolos hasta que su cerebro proceso quienes eran aquellas personas, por su puesto los acompañantes de Dominique ya se habían percatado de su actitud pero les extraño mas cuando la rubia tomo sus manos y con un plop desapareció

-_DOMINIQUE_- grito Fleur al momento que la rubia desapareció y esta había salido corriendo como queriendo evitar que su hija se fuera

En ese momento fue cuando los restantes reaccionaron; Dominique estaba allí, estaba de regreso


	2. Chapter 2

_DOMINIQUE_- grito Fleur al momento que la rubia desapareció y esta había salido corriendo como queriendo evitar que su hija se fuera

En ese momento fue cuando los restantes reaccionaron; Dominique estaba allí, estaba de regreso

Bill al ver la reacción de su esposa se dirigió a ella que ahora parecía que había tenido un repentino ataque de nervios pues lloraba a mares y gritaba el nombre de su hija como que esperando que esta regresara tomo a su esposa en brazos y se dirigió a sus hijos que seguían estáticos en su lugar

-a la madriguera- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer

Al momento victoire y Louis acataron la orden de su padre y desaparecieron

LA MADRIGUERA

Como todos conocen la madriguera el lugar en donde se puede respirara paz, tranquilidad y ese toque de calidez que solo un verdadero hogar puede ofrecer pero desgraciadamente lo que reinaba en es preciso lugar ahora eran nervios seguido de incómodos silencios pues desde que Bill llego con una muy alterada Fleur y que prácticamente molly hubiera obligado a Fleur un té para cambiarle los nervios todos se preguntaban que fue lo que había sucedido para que Fleur estuviera así

-y bien alguien puede decirme que es lo que está sucediendo-pregunto molly weasley al mayor de sus hijo

-ella está aquí-

-a que te refieres-dijo Ginny

-a que Dominique regreso-aclaro victoire

-mi pequeña esta aquí ella regreso-sollozaba Fleur

-y bien donde está y porque lloras si ya regreso-dijo ron ganando así que su cuñada volviera a llorar todavía más si eso es posible

-ese es el problema huyo-contesto Louis-aunque todavía no estoy seguro de que fuera ella-dijo

-tiene que ser, ellas es, es mi pequeña yo lo sé-dijo Fleur como toda una madre

-considerando que ese tipo la llamo Dominique es físicamente igual y que al vernos desapareció lo raro sería que no lo fuera-contesto Bill

-haber alguien quiere explicarme desde el comienzo que es lo que sucede por favor- dijo George

-es que salimos a dar una vuelta al callejón diagon y mama la vio salir de una tienda al principio no sabíamos si era ella pero después oímos cuando la nombraron después ella no vio y desapareció-relato brevemente Louis- aunque esta todavía ese pequeño detalle

-¿que detalle?-pregunto james

-que al parecer está casada y tiene una pequeña-dijo restándole importancia

-a bueno solo eso-dijo Fred

Segundos después todos reaccionaron

-¿COMO?- dijeron todos

-si cuando salió de una tienda un tipo salió tras ella con una pequeña tomada de la mano-aunque no estoy seguro de que sea su hija

-como no lo va a ser Louis era la perfecta combinación entre ese tipo y Dominique tenía el cabello castaño claro casi rubio con pequeños rulos la piel de Dominique y lo más importante tenía sus ojos era la viva imagen de Dominique solo que no era rubia total y tenia rulos-dijo

-me están diciendo que la pequeña Dominique está casada y con hijos-dijo Fred-valla pobre hombre mira que casarse con el terremoto de Dominique lo compadezco

-exacto-dijo Louis

-oh no puede ser la pequeña casada y con hijos-dijo molly weasley sentándose pues todavía no asimilaba del todo la noticia

-jajá quien lo diría mama cada día te haces más vieja-dijo George

-George mas respeto que soy tu madre- dijo

-por eso mismo-dejo Fred

-suficiente ustedes dos se quedan sin postre- dijo molly

-¿pero entonces por que Dominique esta aquí?- pregunto rose

-no creo que venga a presentarnos a su familia si no porque huyo-dijo Albus

-desde hace años no sabemos nada de ella y ahora se presenta así sin más -dijo lily

-algo la debió de traer a Londres y yo me encargare de descubrirlo y no dejarla escapar-dijo Bill decidido- hace años cometí un error al enviarla a Francia pero ya no mas

-espera si vino de Francia a lo mejor podamos averigua algo en el ministerio-

-no, hemos recibido ningún traslador de Francia -dijo- Lucy pues ahora trabajaba en esa área

-si no vino en traslador entonces vino en transporte muggle -dijo rose-no entiendo porque tanto misterio en su llegada

-no lo entiendes Dominique siempre ha sido y será un misterio-

Espera un momento percy no llegaban unos inversionistas franceses esta semana-dijo hermione

-claro pero ninguno no se apellida weasley -

Claro que no si está casada su apellido ya no es el mismo-

-entonces solo queda esperar y ver si se tratan de los mismos-dijo Harry

Flashback

Una pequeña rubia se encontraba en un enorme castillo tan majestuoso como si fuera el de una princesa solo que nuestra princesa no esperaba a su príncipe azul ella lo que esperaba era una familia es que desde que llego meses atrás a ese castillo no dejaba de pensar en su familia los extrañaba horrores cada noche lloraba, extraña que su papa le leyera un cuento y que su mama le diera sus galletas y su leche para que pudiera dormir mejor y ahora que tenia, tenía un gran castillo que toda chica deseara, un cuatro que parecía el de una princesa y gran cama pero ahora solo quería a sus padres, los molestos comentarios de victoire y lo despistado de Louis ella

Fin del flashback

Mientras en alguna parte del mundo mágico en una bella mansión se encontraba una rubia ojiazul sentada tras un lujoso escritorio con una actitud de estar sumamente concentrada

-en que piensa-dijo una voz tras su espalda mientras unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban

-en nada-respondió

-aun no me has dicho por que desaparecimos así -dijo la misma voz

-no es nada enserio -dijo volteándose para poder dar la cara a la persona que tenia detrás-solo olvide algo-agrego al ver el gesto el joven castaño

-Domi sabes que puedes contar conmigo -dijo

-lo sé es solo que es muy difícil para mí-contesto

-¿son por esas personas verdad?-pregunto

-de que personas hablas-respondió

-de las 4 personas que estaban en el callejón eran 3 rubios y un pelirrojo los vi Dominique ¿Quiénes eran? O lo más importante ¿Por qué huiste?-dijo al ver la cara de la rubia agrego- descuida si no quieres decirme te comprendo-

-no es eso es que -dijo dando un largo suspiro-recuerdas lo que dije cuando llegamos aquí-

-si dijiste que era muy fuerte regresar aquí dijiste que no sabias si estabas preparada para enfrentar a tu pasado pero no entiendo que tiene que ver-

-demasiado, esas personas eran mis "padres"-dijo esto último como si el solo hecho de nombrarlos le pesara

-Dominique no que tus padres habían muerto-dijo el joven castaño

Se que es un poco corto y que no ha actualizado en mucho tiempo pero le prometo que pronto la hare

Dedicado para seality gracias por el apoyo


End file.
